


It's Always Something

by StuckyandEvanstanStuff



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Sebastian Stan, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyandEvanstanStuff/pseuds/StuckyandEvanstanStuff
Summary: Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans have been friends ever since they met while filming the first Captain America movie. Sebastian has always wanted more than friendship from his attractive friend, but he’d about given up wanting what he couldn’t have, believing it was only a dream that Chris didn’t share. After that dream becomes a reality, Sebastian realizes things aren't going to be exactly like he imagined.





	1. Jealousy

Sebastian wove through the crowd, his eyes on the one person, the only person, he cared to see. He was in the corner against the wall, waiting for his car, that stupid blonde, Stacy something, hanging all over him. Sebastian’s gut clenched uncomfortably, along with his jaw, when Chris pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Sebastian picked up the pace, his hand moving, seemingly on its own, settling on Chris’s waist just as Stacy stepped in close, her arm poised to wrap around Chris’s neck. Chris turned around, a smile lighting up his face when he saw Seb. He disentangled himself and threw his arms around Sebastian, one hand in his hair, mussing it up, making it stand on end, his lips just grazing Seb’s neck as he whispered hello.

“I’ll see you later,” Sebastian muttered. “I’m taking off.”

“Seb -”

He didn’t wait for an answer, just turned and walked away. His car was parked at the curb, so he hurried to get in, ignoring Chris’s voice calling his name.

* * *

The knock on his hotel room door was sharp, quick, insistent. Sebastian tucked the towel around his waist and peered through the peephole.

“Open the door, Seb.” 

Sebastian laid his head against the door, a heavy sigh leaving him. Why the hell was he here?

“Sebastian. Open the door.”

He sucked in a deep breath and yanked open the door. Chris stalked past him, the top three buttons of his white dress shirt unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up, his tie gone, probably left in his hotel room - or maybe in Stacy’s - and an irritated look on his handsome face.

“What the hell is your problem, Seb?” Chris barked.

“Wh-what?” he stammered.

“You ran off like your ass was on fire tonight,” Chris continued. “Are you pissed at me or something?”

“N-no.” Jesus, Chris was making him nervous, but oddly enough, he was also fucking turning him on. So much for getting his feelings for Chris under control. The crush he’d been harboring on his co-star since filming The First Avenger was only getting worse.

“Bullshit,” Chris snapped. “We’ve barely talked since filming wrapped, you didn’t do any press with me, when we are in the same room together, you avoid me, then you pull some shit like tonight, sneak up on me, hug me like you genuinely miss me, then run off before we can talk.”

“What is there to talk about?” Seb muttered, pushing a hand through his still damp hair. He leaned against the dresser behind him, ankles crossed, hand still on the towel at his waist, his fingers twisted so tightly in it that they ached.

“I don’t fucking know, Seb,” Chris laughed drily. “Your next movie, the weather, your bitchy co-star, what ridiculous shit Marvel wants now, us -”

“Us?” Seb spat. “There is no us -”

Chris was in front of him before he could so much as blink, his hands on either side of Sebastian’s hips, braced on the dresser, effectively trapping him.

“There could be,” Chris breathed, his body flush against Sebastian’s, lips a breath away from his lips. “Just say the word Sebastian, one little word, and there could be.” He traced a finger down Sebastian’s chest, circling the nipple, drawing goosebumps to the surface of his skin. “One. Little. Word.”

Sebastian swallowed around the lump rising in his throat. “Yes,” he whispered, his voice thick and raspy with desire.

Chris leaned over him, his mouth on Sebastian’s, tongue tracing his lower lip, hands settling on Sebastian’s hips, dragging him closer.

“Lose the towel,” Chris growled.


	2. Friendship Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Chris and the day after their first night together.

Sebastian stretched, the ache in his muscles a pleasant ache, a _good_  ache. He turned away from the window, the light too bright, burning his half hungover, sensitive eyes. He’d had too much to drink last night, at the party, and after, trying to squash the feelings of jealousy that arose over seeing Chris with that blonde hanging all over him. If only he’d known that he had no reason to be jealous. He reached across the bed, but it was empty. He sat up, the sheet pooling in his lap.

“Chris?”

His only answer was deafening silence. He swallowed past the sudden lump in his throat, threw the sheet off, and climbed out of bed. He snatched a pair of boxers from the suitcase on the floor, hopping on first one foot, then the other, as he tried to put them on while moving across the floor. The hotel room wasn’t big, just a small living area, the bed, a walk-in closet, and the en suite bathroom. If Chris was still there, he would have answered when Seb called him. Of course, that didn’t stop Sebastian from checking. Empty.

He dropped to the end of the bed, his head in his hands, a slight tremble working its way through him. This was not what he’d pictured last night when he and Chris had fallen into bed. Not that he’d really pictured anything beyond the next moment; his brain had been nothing but _Chris_  and the things he was making Seb feel. There wasn’t much coherent thought beyond that.

His phone vibrated somewhere on the other side of the room. He followed the sound, finally digging it out of the side pocket of his suitcase. He had a couple of missed phone calls and voicemails from his publicist, one from his agent, and three text messages from Chris. He held his breath as he opened the texts from Chris.

_Sorry I took off so early. Needed to shower and change before the meeting._

_Maybe we can grab dinner later._

_Last night was fun._ 😉

Sebastian released the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, but the second he’d realized Chris was gone, a weird, rumbling, nauseous feeling had settled deep in the pit of his stomach. The text messages made him feel a little better, though he’d hoped they’d be able to go to the meeting together. He’d just have to settle for seeing him later.

He sent back a smiley face emoji, then he returned the calls from his publicist and agent. A half an hour later, he was in a cab headed to the studio, his first meeting for the next Captain America movie.

* * *

Seb knew he was staring; he couldn’t help it. Chris was sitting across the table from him, wearing one of those too tight t-shirts and a baseball cap, laughing at something one of the Russo brothers had said. Sebastian felt a blush coloring his cheeks as he stared at the four or five day growth of beard on Chris’s face, remembering what the burn from that scruff had felt like on his skin. When Chris glanced his way and winked, a trickle of need and desire ran down his spine.

“What do you think, Seb?” Joe asked.

“I-I’m sorry, what?” he mumbled, sitting up straighter in his chair. Shit, he needed to get his mind out of the gutter and pay attention.

“We were wondering what you thought about the fight scene between the Winter Soldier and Steve? Chris thinks you two could handle it, that instead of using stunt doubles, you guys could pull it off? What do you think?”

“Um...yeah...sure, whatever Chris thinks,” Seb stammered. “I’m completely on board with whatever he...um, I mean, you think.”

Joe chuckled and shook his head. “Alright, we’re gonna go with that. It’s going to require a shitload of training, but if anybody can pull it off, it’s you guys.”

Sebastian’s head was spinning by the time the meeting was over. The amount of physicality this role would require was overwhelming. He was gonna have to call Don and arrange a lot of extra time in the gym.

“Earth to Sebastian,” a deep voice chuckled from behind him.

He turned to see Chris striding down the hall toward him, a smirk on his perfectly chiseled face.

“H-hey,” Sebastian smiled. God, why was he so nervous? This was Chris, one of his best friends. They were close, they always had been. Of course, they were even closer now. He shouldn’t be nervous, not after last night.

“You wanna get something to eat?” Chris asked. “I’m starving.”

They found an out of the way restaurant not far from their hotel and sat at a table in the back, obscured by the high walls of the booth. They ordered burgers and fries, pie, and beer, a lot of beer, joking that it was the last time for a long time that they’d be able to indulge in stuff like that.

“You got any plans tonight?” Chris asked after the waitress had cleared their plates. He failed to sound as nonchalant as Sebastian suspected he wanted to sound.

“Nope,” he said.

“Want to come up to my room? Watch a movie?”

“Are we really gonna watch a movie?” Sebastian murmured. Maybe he’d already had too many beers, his mouth was running when he didn’t want it to.

Chris set his bottle of beer on the table and leaned forward, his blue eyes flashing with something indescribable. “Probably not.”

“Let’s go.”

* * *

Chris was on him the minute the hotel room door swung closed, his hands on Seb’s upper arms, gripping him tight, shoving him right up against the wall, his mouth on Seb’s neck, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin.

Sebastian groaned, his arms sliding around Chris, splayed across his muscular back, squeezing and releasing, squeezing and releasing.

“Fuck, Seb, I just wanna eat you alive,” he growled.

“What’s stopping you?” Seb mumbled, one eyebrow raised.

Chris took a step back, an amused grin on his face, then, to Sebastian’s surprise, he dropped to his knees, his hands heavy on Seb’s hips. He yanked open Seb’s jeans, a breathy moan leaving him when he realized that Sebastian wasn’t wearing any underwear. Chris’s tongue darted out, laving the tip of Sebastian’s thick, red, throbbing cock, then he was wrapping his lips around the head and sucking greedily.

Seb cupped the back of Chris’s head with one hand, his other flat against the wall, desperately trying to keep himself grounded, a strangled groan leaving him as Chris swallowed him down. Seb watched the man on his knees, his eyes half-open, his long lashes lying against his hollowed cheeks, one hand wrapped around Seb’s length, the other on the back of his ass, fisted in the rough denim fabric of his jeans. He was pulling Sebastian toward him, taking him so deep his cock was hitting the back of Chris’s throat, his nose buried in Seb’s dark brown curls.

Chris moaned, the vibration thrumming through Sebastian, his cock jumping as Chris took him even deeper until he was gagging, his throat tightening around Seb’s shaft, two of his fingers tucked beneath his balls, stroking them even as he sucked him off.

Sebastian was unabashedly groaning, panting Chris’s name, his hips moving as he fucked that sinful mouth, any semblance of control he might have had gone, nothing left but the raw, animal need to come and his desperate desire for his friend.

Chris shifted, angling himself just right so Sebastian’s cock was down his throat to the root, saliva and come running down his chin, Seb’s filthy moans echoing off the walls. Chris’s grip tightened as Sebastian moved faster, his hips pistoning, his hand on Chris’s shoulder, digging into the muscles, and then he was coming, a shudder working its way through him as he spilled down Chris’s throat.

Chris didn’t release him, he stayed on his knees, nuzzling Sebastian, pressing wet, sloppy kisses to his hips, his palm rubbing the front of his pants.

“Fuck, Chris,” Sebastian moaned, pulling him to his feet and kissing him, hissing as the salty tang of his come hit his tongue.

Chris was flush against him, the warmth of his body covering Sebastian, his own arousal hard against Seb’s hip. When they broke apart, Chris rested his forehead against Sebastian’s.

“I think our friendship is effectively ruined.”


	3. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian are interrupted just when things are getting good.

Sebastian dropped his bag just inside his apartment door and headed straight for the refrigerator, checking the clock on the microwave as he did. He had a half an hour until his car arrived and two hours until his flight to Georgia. His stomach was in knots just thinking about seeing Chris.

It had been almost three months since he and Chris had seen each other. They had texted back and forth and there had been a few phone calls here and there, but overall, their contact had been limited. He wasn't sure what he'd expected, but it hadn't been for their relationship to go back to "just friends" status, especially after the two amazing nights they'd spent together, but that seemed to be exactly what had happened. He’d watched from afar as Chris was seen out with a variety of different women, more often than not, his on-again, off-again girlfriend, Minka. He was beginning to wonder if he was nothing more than Chris playing the field. 

Seb pushed the thoughts out of his head, grabbed a bottle of water, and made his way to the bathroom in the hall. He'd be seeing Chris in just a few hours and hopefully, they'd get a chance to talk, really talk and maybe even spend some time together, preferably alone. He’d get the answers to his questions then.

He got out of the shower with five minutes to spare, towel tried his hair, and quickly dressed. He was at the curb when his car arrived and at the airport twenty minutes later. He put his headphones on the minute his ass hit the seat on the airplane, his phone clutched in his hand, head resting against the back of the seat, eyes closed. They were minutes from take-off when his phone vibrated. It was a message from Chris.

_ Can't wait to see you. Let's have dinner tonight, just the two of us. _

Sebastian's gut clenched in anticipation and his heart pounded in his chest. He quickly typed an answer.

_ Of course. I'll text you when I get in. _

He would have continued the conversation, but the pilot announced they were taking off and that all cell phones needed to be turned off. He reluctantly put his in airplane mode and shoved it in his pocket. Just a few short hours and he would see Chris.

* * *

The car service dropped him off at the studio and he was immediately ushered into a nearly two hour meeting with the Russo brothers. Chris was there, sitting across the table from him, smirking at Sebastian. He could barely concentrate on anything and he was sure he was blushing through the majority of the meeting.

Twenty minutes after the meeting ended, he had his tentative rehearsal and shooting schedules in his hand and he was on his way to the hotel, his temporary home for the next few months. He’d barely set his bag down before his cell was ringing.

“Hey.” Chris’s voice was breathy and low, causing goosebumps to break out across Sebastian’s skin.

“Hi,” Seb murmured.

“God, did that meeting take forever or what?”

“Forever,” Sebastian agreed. Jesus, what the hell was with his stupid one word answers? He felt like a teenage boy talking to his first crush on the phone. Chris must think he was an idiot. 

“Still want to get dinner?”

“Yeah, sounds great,” was his reply. Great, he was up to three words.

“I should be at the hotel in about ten minutes,” Chris explained. “How do you feel about dinner in my room? I’m really not in the mood to deal with crowds and fans and stuff tonight.”

“Same, dude,” Seb chuckled. “Hanging out and catching up sounds fantastic.”

“Thank God. Give me an hour to clean up and order dinner, say, seven? I’m in room 645.”

“I’ll see you then,” Sebastian answered.

He spent the next fifteen minutes digging through his suitcase trying to find something to wear, which was ridiculous, it was  _ Chris _  for Christ’s sake, it wasn’t like Sebastian needed to impress him. He finally grabbed a pair of worn jeans and an old t-shirt, then he showered and shaved. Once he was ready, he sat at the end of the bed, fingers tapping on his knees, some movie he’d seen a million times playing on the television.

He forced himself to wait until five minutes after seven before he grabbed his room key card, shoved it in his back pocket, then he hurried down the hall to the elevators. Chris was one floor up, which gave Sebastian plenty of time to worry about how the evening was going to go. He came to a stop in front of Chris’s hotel room door, pushed a hand through his hair, and blew out a shaky breath before tapping lightly on the thick oak.

Chris flung the door open in that exuberant way he had of doing everything, a huge smile on his face. Sebastian wanted to pounce on him, not just because it had been three months since they’d seen each other, but because, damn, he looked good in his black running pants and tight white t-shirt.

“Hi,” they said, in unison, then they both burst out laughing. Chris gestured for Seb to come in, reaching over his shoulder to push the door closed. Once the door clicked shut, he cupped the back of Sebastian’s head and pulled him close, his lips just brushing across Sebastian’s. A nervous knot let go in Seb’s stomach and he felt himself relaxing.

“Hungry?” Chris murmured.

Sebastian nodded, humming low in the back of his throat. He wasn’t exactly hungry for food, but he could wait. It had only taken one kiss for every question he been prepared to confront Chris with to fly out of his head.

Chris spun on his heel and pointed to the low coffee table in the small living room. It was covered in food and since Chris was just as mindful of what he was eating as Sebastian was, he hadn’t ordered anything that they couldn’t eat. The joys of staying fit for a demanding role. They sat side by side on the plush couch, their knees touching. They plowed through the food, not enough as far as Seb as concerned, but at least it was something. Once they finished eating, Chris fell back against the couch, a beer in one hand, his other hand resting on his stomach, his eyes on Seb.

“I missed you,” he murmured.

“Yeah?” Sebastian said. “Wouldn’t have known it, what with all those pictures of you and Minka that kept popping up.”

“That was nothing,” Chris waved it off. “She needed a friend, I was a friend. Nothing more.” He took a drink of his beer, then set the bottle on the table. “Why do you have to live in New York anyway?”

“Why do you have to live in California?” Sebastian countered.

Chris’s answer was to lunge at Sebastian, somehow pushing him down on the couch and pulling Seb beneath him at the same time. The couch was small, which meant they were squished together, every part of their bodies touching, but oh god, did it feel good to run his hands over Chris’s taut muscles, to caress his surprisingly soft skin, and feel his warm breath against the side of his neck. Chris kissed his neck hungrily, his teeth nipping sharply at Seb’s pulse point.

“Fuck me, Chris,” Seb groaned, his back arching, his hips rising to meet Chris’s, the hard line of his cock pressing against his jeans.

“Jesus Christ, Sebastian, you’re so fucking needy,” Chris growled.

“Pretty sure you’re the one sprawled all over me, with your lips on my neck,” he panted, his blunt fingers digging into Chris’s perfect ass, pulling him closer. “So, who’s needy?”

Their mutual laughter dissolved into panting and gasping as their desire for each other grew. It wasn’t long before Sebastian’s shirt was on the floor and Chris’s tongue was flicking at his nipple, teasing the hard nub. It was driving Seb insane. He had Chris’s shirt pushed up to his neck, nearly off, when there was a loud knock on the door.

“Shit,” Chris grumbled. “What the hell?” He shoved himself to his feet with an angry snarl, yanked his shirt back into place, and stalked to the door. He put both palms flat against it and peered through the peephole.

“It’s Emily,” he mumbled. He straightened his shirt again and adjusted his pants, doing a piss poor job of hiding his substantial erection, then he opened the door a few inches, a smile on his face. “Hey, Em.”

Sebastian couldn’t hear what Emily was saying, but he could see Chris’s smile and hear his murmured answers. He snatched his shirt off the end of the floor and yanked it on just as Chris opened the door and Emily stepped inside.

“Oh, hey, you must be Sebastian, right? We haven’t met yet. I’m Emily. I’m playing Agent 13.” She held out her hand, her head tipped to one side, a curious smile on her face as she eyed him up and down.

“Hi,” Sebastian said. “Nice to meet you.” He hook her hand, then he scrubbed a hand over his face. “Look, Chris, I’m, uh, gonna head out, get some rest. Early day tomorrow. We’ll finish catching up later.”

Chris’s smile faltered and his fists clenched at his side, but he nodded. He stopped Seb with a hand on his shoulder as he tried to slip out the door, one eyebrow raised. 

“We good?” he murmured just loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

“It’s always something,” Seb shrugged. “And they’re usually blonde.” He shook Chris off and hurried out the door.


	4. Figure it Out Along the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian try and figure out what they really want.

“Let’s run it again, okay?” their stunt coordinator, Tom, said.

Sebastian climbed to his feet, plastic knife in hand, and shook his arms, hoping to ease the ache in his biceps and the stiffness settling into his shoulders. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and squared his feet.

“Ready,” he murmured, even though he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. Being this close to Chris, day in and day out, was killing him.

Chris raised his hands, his face set and determined. “Count it off, Tom,” he muttered.

“One, two, three, four,” Tom said.

On five, Chris lunged, his fist connecting with Sebastian’s raised arm. Tom counted, the intricate choreography of the fight played out step by step, both he and Chris concentrating on getting the moves perfect, eyes locked, trusting that neither of them would screw up. They’d been practicing for over a week, moving on from going up against stunt doubles to fighting each other. The Russos had insisted that they practice it until it came to them as easily as breathing; it was the penultimate scene, the reveal of Bucky as the Winter Soldier, and they wanted it to look flawless.

Forget the fact that Sebastian was going nearly insane with desire thanks to the constant close proximity to his co-star, a man he was half in love with. Just breathing the same air as Chris was enough to make him ache with need and this fight sequence had them touching constantly, sometimes sprawled over one another, every inch of them connected. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to give away how he felt, especially with so many people watching them, always around. Seb couldn’t - or wouldn’t - do anything that might result in them getting caught. Most days, he would escape the sound stage as quickly as possible, desperate to get away from Chris.

Once Tom called it a night, Sebastian took off, foregoing a shower in the locker room, instead heading for his car and back to his hotel. He couldn’t be around Chris one second longer or he’d do something stupid like rip Chris’s clothes off of his body and suck him off. The mental image of that had him hitting the accelerator and shifting uneasily in the driver’s seat as his cock jumped with interest. He dropped his car with the valet, skipped the elevator and sprinted up the stairs, five flights in less than a minute, running as if he was being chased. He slammed the hotel room door closed, leaning against it with his head back and his eyes closed.

“Get a grip, Sebastian,” he muttered to himself. He shoved away from the door and into the bathroom, where he quickly showered. He’d just stepped out from beneath the cold spray when there was a knock on the door. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and peered through peephole.

“Motherfucker,” he mumbled. He tightened his grip on the towel at his waist and yanked open the door. “What are you doing here, Chris?”

“Well, hello to you, too,” Chris huffed. He held up a six-pack of beer and a bag from In & Out. “Double cheeseburger, animal style, right?”

“Chris,” Sebastian shook his head.

“Peace offering,” Chris said. “Please?”

“Fine,” Seb muttered. He released the door, spun on his heel, grabbed some clothes from his half empty suitcase, and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He took his time putting on the t-shirt and sweats, cursing under his breath when he realized he hadn’t grabbed any underwear.

“Guess I’m going commando,” he grumbled.

Chris had emptied the bags of food on the table, kicked off his shoes, and made himself comfortable. He had his lips wrapped around a straw and was sucking greedily when Seb stepped out of the bathroom.

“Milkshake,” he mumbled, wiggling the cup in his hand.

“What is all this?” Seb asked.

“I felt like cheating, figured you might want to join me. I get sick of all that ‘good for us’ crap that we’re forced to eat when we’re shooting.” Chris replied.

Sebastian sat on the chair opposite Chris, determined to avoid being too close to him. “We haven’t even started shooting yet and you’re already cheating,” he deadpanned.

“I know.” He took a huge bite of the cheeseburger in his hand, a satisfied grin spreading across his face. “Come on, be bad with me.” 

The double meaning behind Chris’s words made Sebastian squirm uncomfortably. He grabbed some food without looking at Chris, the two of them eating in awkward silence for a few minutes.

It was Chris that spoke first. “I wanted to apologize.”

“Apologize?”

“For last week, when Em showed up,” Chris explained. “You left and then didn’t answer my calls.”

“I shut off my phone,” Seb mumbled, shrugging.

“And you’ve been avoiding me at all costs,” Chris continued. “You run out of rehearsals like your ass is on fire without even a word, you don’t answer my calls or texts, I’m starting to feel like a pariah.”

“From what I hear, you and Emily are a thing,” Sebastian snapped.

“Where did you hear that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, TMZ, Just Jared, every magazine imaginable. Even People did a piece on the blossoming romance between two Marvel stars. Featuring a photo of you and Emily leaving that place in downtown LA, the one you talk about all the time. Certainly looked like you were an item, she was hanging all over you.”

“It’s not what you think -”

“Then what is it?” Sebastian asked.

“We’re just friends,” Chris explained. “That’s it. Friends.”

“Is that what Emily thinks? That you’re just friends?”

Chris opened his mouth and closed it again. “It’s...it’s complicated.”

“Yes or no? It’s not that complicated,” Seb said.

Chris didn’t answer, just scrubbed a hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know what I’m doing here, Seb. I’ve never felt like this before, not about a...a guy. I’m still figuring things out, figuring out what I want.”

Sebastian didn’t say a word, he just rose to his feet, crossed the room, and yanked open the door. “Let me know when you figure it out.”

To Seb’s surprise, Chris didn’t argue, instead he slipped on his shoes and went to the door. He stopped in front of Sebastian. “I am sorry, Sebastian.”

“I know,” he replied. “So am I.”

* * *

The next couple of weeks were a nightmare. Emily was constantly around, if Chris was nearby, you could bet she was too. Chris didn’t seem to be doing anything to discourage her; they’d have lunch together, make plans to go to a club, and once, Sebastian could have sworn he saw the two of them going into her trailer, holding hands. He would have been convinced they were a couple, if not for the fact that Chris was always staring at Seb, smiling at him, offering to help him with lines or to work on their fight scenes, even inviting him to dinner, all of which Seb declined.

He channeled the anger and confusion he felt toward Chris into his work, using it to his advantage, making it a part of his character. It seemed to be working because the Russo brothers had nothing but praise for his acting ability, complimenting him on the authenticity of his portrayal of the Winter Soldier.

Six weeks into filming, the production moved to Cleveland, the town set to double as Washington D.C. The studio had a private jet to fly the actors out of L.A. to Ohio, something that set Sebastian’s nerves on edge. Almost five hours on a plane with Chris was enough to rattle anyone’s nerves, but when you happened to be half in love with the guy, it made it worse. His only saving grace was that Emily wouldn’t be going.

Sebastian was the first to arrive, his car bringing him from his hotel to the airport. He boarded the plane, spent a few minutes talking to the pilot, then he took a seat in the front, praying that Chris wouldn’t sit next to him. Fortunately, he’d have Scarlett and Anthony as a buffer.

He was beginning to wonder if anyone else was going to show or if he’d be flying to Cleveland alone, when he heard Chris’s distinct New England twang coming from the rear of the plane. He concentrated on pretending to read his book, desperate to look as nonchalant as possible.

“Mr. Evans,” the pilot said, walking past Sebastian to greet Chris, “glad to have you aboard. Now that you’ve arrived, we’ll be taking off in about ten minutes.” He turned to return to the cockpit, but Sebastian reached out and stopped him.

“I’m sorry, but I thought we were waiting for a couple more people?” he said.

“Ms. Johansson and Mr. Mackie will be coming later today,” the pilot explained.

“Reshoots,” Chris chimed in.

The pilot nodded and returned to the cockpit with a smile. Sebastian rolled his eyes and laid his head against the back of the seat. He blew out an irritated breath, grabbed his bag and yanked out his headphones. Maybe he could tune Chris out for the next few hours.

“You can’t avoid me the whole flight,” Chris said, dropping into the seat beside Seb. “Close quarters and all.”

“I can try,” Seb scoffed.

“Sebastian, come on,” Chris muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Gimme a break, will you?”

“Fine,” he mumbled.

The pilot came on and reminded them to buckle their seatbelts as the plane pulled away from the tarmac and headed for the runway. They sat side by side for several minutes as the plane taxied down the runway and took off. It wasn’t until they were in the air that Chris spoke. 

“I want to apologize,” Chris said. “Again. I like you, Seb. A lot. Like I’ve never liked anyone before.” Chris shoved a hand through his Captain America blonde hair. “Jesus, I sound like I’m in high school. Look, I’ve never done this before, been with a guy. I mean, I’ve always known I was bi, but I’ve never been with a man. I never found one I wanted to be with, not like I want to be with you. It’s just that being in the spotlight like we are, every move scrutinized, it scares me.”

“It scares me, too,” Sebastian whispered.

“But, I’m willing to try if you are,” Chris said.

“What?” Sebastian was sure the shock was plain on his face. He certainly hadn’t expected to hear that from Chris.

“I said I’m willing to try if you are,” Chris repeated. “You and me. I’m just not sure about going public, not yet anyway.” He shook his head. “Fuck, I’m such a joke. You probably hate me more now.”

“I don’t hate you. Christ, are you serious, Chris? What about Em?”

“I told you, Emily is a friend. That’s it. Shit, I even told her about you, about my feelings for you. That’s why we’ve been spending so much time together. She’s the only person I’ve been able to talk to, since you wouldn’t talk to me.”

Sebastian clasped his hands together in his lap. “So, you and me? Do you really want to do this?”

“I want to try,” Chris nodded. “We can figure it out as we go along.”

“I guess we can,” Seb agreed.

“So, uh, that means we’re good?” Chris asked.

“We’re good,” Seb nodded.

Chris visibly relaxed, a smile spreading across his face. “Thank God,” he laughed. “I think I need a drink.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and shoved himself to his feet. He poured drinks for both of them from the bar at the back of the plane, then returned to his seat beside Sebastian.

“This is gonna sound cheesy as hell, but to us,” Chris said, tipping his glass Sebastian’s way.

Sebastian did the same, then downed his drink in a couple of swallows, as did Chris. Seb dropped his glass to the table and rested his head against the back of the seat. “I feel like I can relax now,” he murmured. “I’ve been on edge for weeks.”

“Me, too,” Chris sighed. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Seb’s cheek.

It was like a dam broke between them, all of the pent up emotions and shoved aside needs suddenly bursting free of the wall holding them back. Their lips crashed together, teeth gnashing, fingers clamping down on arms and legs, bodies pulled tight against each other. Chris nipped at Seb’s lower lip, making him moan, his hand sliding down Seb’s stomach to palm his half hard cock.

Sebastian groaned again, his hips rising to meet Chris’s hand, his hand tightening on the back of Chris’s neck, the kiss deepening. Chris popped the button on Seb’s jeans and eased his hand past the waistband, wrapping his fingers around Seb’s cock, pulling him free, stroking it roughly.

“Fuck, Chris,” he growled. He was wound so tight there was no way he was going to last more than a couple of minutes, his cock aching, pulsing with every slide of Chris’s hand. “I’m gonna come.”

Chris dropped his head and took Sebastian in his mouth, sliding his lips down his cock until his nose brushed the curls at the base of his cock. Seb pushed himself deep into Chris’s mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back his throat, which was more than enough to push him over the edge. He let go, his entire body trembling as the orgasm rocked him to his core.

Chris raised his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a cheeky grin on his face. “Consider that my formal apology.”

Seb grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him close, kissing him long and hard. “Apology accepted.”

 


End file.
